Learning to Trust Again
by Zhanna Rashkov
Summary: Tsumi had a crush on Karou Hitachiin, but after a desception she loses all trust in him. After moving to America for three years she returns, and she must learn to trust him again, or risk the future of both of their families.
1. Prologue Tsumi & Karou

Prologue Tsumi's POV

I slowly approached the red head leaning against one of the columns. His expression was board, and I knew he would leave soon if I didn't hurry. But I couldn't help but take a moment to watch him. He had his hands in his pockets but not stuffed in them, and as I watched he took his right hand and ran it through his hair.

'Yep, that's definitely Karou.' I stepped out from behind the column I was tucked behind and walked over to him. He looked up at my slowly and I smiled at him.

"Hi Karou." I awkwardly played with a strand of hair. "I, uh, wanted to tell you something..."

"Actually, I'm Hikaru. You put your letter into the wrong box."

I narrowed my eyes. I definitely had not put it in the wrong box and he was definitely Karou. "Karou, why are you lying?"

"I told you I'm Hikaru, besides Karou likes someone else. But I think your cute, maybe you'd consider going out with me instead."

I felt a spark of anger in my chest and I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Karou, why are you doing this?"

He made a noise, I couldn't tell if it was annoyance or pain. "For the last time I'm Hikaru."

"I'm not stupid you know." He went silent and stared at me, noticing the angry tears that were beginning to slide down my cheeks. "I can tell you two apart. I mean your two different people, not one!" I snapped, the tears bursting forward harshly

"I..." I cut him off

"If you want to play your sick games then fine! Have fun! I don't care you... You... Jerk!"

I took the letter I had tucked in my pocket, the letter with my confession in it out, and began ripping it apart. When I seemed satisfied that he'd never be able to read it i threw it at him. The small pieces of paper fell around us like snow.

"Tsumi, I-"

I didn't listen to what he said, I just turned on my heel and marched off, leaving him speechless.

'I'm glad I never have to see that jerk again!'

Karou's POV

I watched as Tsumi-chan walked away from me, tears still flowing down her cheeks. I feel something land on my cheek and find its a piece of paper. 'It must be from that letter she ripped up.' It looks like it has my name on it. 'Was this for me?'

Hikaru comes out of his hiding place. "Geeze, what was that about." He snickered, "I've never seen a girl react like that before."

"Hikaru, I think we need to apologize to her."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Why? It's not like she's been anything but selfish about us."

I shook my head. "No, she knew it was me. She said she could tell us apart."

"Hmm. Well she's gone now."

"I should go find her." I mutter, staring at the hundreds of pieces of paper that now littered the ground.

"It's probably too late, she's probably gone home for the day, you can talk to her tomorrow." He began to walk away, motioning for me to follow "come on, we're going to be late for class."

The next day I searched for Tsumi but I couldn't find her. I assumed I would see her in class since we had it together but when I got there her desk was empty. I talked to the teacher.

"Um excuse me sir, is Tsumi here today?"

"Tsumetai Hamori? She isn't going to this school anymore."

"What? but I saw her yesterday." I blurted

He gave me a pointed look "yes, yesterday was her last day mister Hitachiin."

"Where did she go?"

"I believe that miss Hamori has moved with her family to America. Now I suggest you sit down because class is going to begin."

I nodded and sat down in my desk. I had so many emotions swirling inside me, confusion, anger, and most of all shame. I had made her cry, and she was only trying to confess to me. She had gotten up to courage because she knew she wouldn't have another chance and I destroyed it.

That second I swore that if I ever saw that girl again I would apologize. I would do anything to make her forgive me.


	2. Chapter 1 Sudden News: Tsumi's POV

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Almost 3 years later/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I went inside our penthouse, removing my shoes and leaving them by the door. In the next room I could hear my mother speaking excitedly to someone on the phone./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I'm home." I called out/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Hello dear." My mother responded before going back to her conversation/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I quietly went to my room depositing my backpack on the floor. Then I took out my textbooks and began studying. After about twenty minutes there was a knock on my door./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Come in." I said, looking towards the door./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The door opened and my mother came in, a big smile on her face./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Tsumi, guess what?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "What?" I closed my text book and pushed it to the side./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "We're going back to Japan!" She clapped her hands looking proud of herself./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "What? Why?" I pushed my chair back and stood up, my eyes widening./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Well, I arranged something with an old friend of mine and..." She paused for dramatic affect "you'll be getting married to one of the Hitachiin twins."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I felt my stomach drop, feeling sick. "What?!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Yes. Isn't this exciting! I know you were friends with them in middle school so this should work out perfectly!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "But mom, really? And arranged marriage, but that's-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Honey I know this is sudden. But with this marriage the Hitachiin and Hamori companies will be joined. This will be amazing for both of our families."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Yeah, but..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "No buts, what's done is done. Now get packing, we leave tomorrow."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Tomorrow?! But I can't pack everything by tomorrow, and what about school?" I look around at my room frantically, if I had to leave tomorrow I'd have to leave so many important things behind./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Oh don't worry, the rest of our things will be shipped to us. And you'll be going back to ouran. I already got it all sorted out."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "But-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Well I'm going to go get packed!" My mother moved back out of my room like a whirl wind, the door slamming shut behind her./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I collapsed on my bed. How could she be doing this to me again? And now an arranged marriage, possibly to the boy who broke my heart or possibly to his jerk brother. God, this was going to be hell./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I felt my heart crumbling but I didn't cry. I hadn't shed a single tear since that day in my first year of middle school. I wasn't weak, and I wasn't afraid. I was going to hit this thing head on and show the Hitachiin brothers a thing or two about messing with girls hearts./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I got up from my bed and began packing my things. Tomorrow was going to be a long day./div 


	3. 2 A Long Awaited Return: Tsumi's POV

I slowly walk down the school hallways, the unfamiliar skirts of my uniform swishing around my ankles. _Damn, I haven't been here for so long, I can barely find my way around._

I was supposed to be in my Italian language class, but I couldn't even find the classroom.

"Room 305, room 305... Where the heck is room 305!?" I suddenly burst out

I feel a tap on my shoulder, spinning around I spot a tall, blonde haired boy.

"Hello princess, can I help you find something?" He grins at me, his purple eyes glitterng. He reaches out, gently taking my chin in his hand before getting incredibly close. He studies me intently. "You have gorgeous eyes princess, how could such a pretty thing like you get lost?"

I feel a blush creeping into my cheeks and he smiles, pulling away.

"Perhaps, I can help you find your way. Did you say it was room 305 you were looking for?"

I nod, "Yeah, I have my advanced Italian class."

"Ah, Italian, a language of love. Of course I will lead you there princess. My name is Tamaki Suou, though you can call me Tamaki-senpai. And what is your name princess?"

He gently takes my hand and begins leading me down the hallway.

"Umm... Tsumetai Hamori..."

"That's a lovely name princess, almost as lovely as you."

I blush deeper and he glances back at me, a large smile on his face. "Princess, would you mind saying something to me in Italian."

"Um... I fiori di ciliegio sono belle in primavera." I say, ( the cherry blossoms are lovely this spring)

Tamaki's smile widens and he suddenly stops. "Well princess it was certainly wonderful to speak with you, but it appears that we must part ways here." He lifts my hand and plants a soft kiss on the back of it. "Perhaps though, we can meet again. You should come to music room three after classes today. I'll be waiting for you."

And he's gone, just like that. _Are all of the guys at this school like this?_ I don't remember being treated this nicely when I was here before, but then again, that was in middle school. Things change I suppose.

I slowly open the door to my Italian class, preparing myself to apologize to my teacher. After all, I don't want to make a poor impression on my first day.

It's later in the day. I walk into my literature class, my last class of the day and the first on I'm not late for. I quietly introduce myyself to the teacher who directs me to sit in a desk three from the front and next to the windows.

I sit down quietly and unpack my things. Making sure I have everything I need for class. Suddenly I hear a sharp intake of breath from beside me. I turn my head, my eyes connecting with a familiar pair of gold ones.

"K-Karou?" I choke out

"Tsumi? Tsumetai Hamori?" He looks just as shocked to see me as I am to see him


End file.
